OFFSTAGE -- The Actors of Pokémon, Parts 4-7
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: The next few parts to my fiction. Still in the choppy novice script writing, but still humorous.


PART 4  
GIVIN BLOOD AGAIN  
  
  
James: (Sits next to Pikachu, staring blankly into space.)  
  
Jessie: (Stumbles into the room with yet another bandage on her arm)  
  
Brock: Did you give blood again???  
  
Jessie: CANT… HELP… IT! MUST… GIVE… TO… PEOPLE!!! (starts to fall) AHHH! Catch me James!  
  
James: (Looks crosseyed at Jessie, then starts to stumble   
toward her) I can't! I see THREE of you and…  
  
(THUD)  
  
James: Oops.  
  
Ash: [Insert witty comment here]  
  
Everyone: (Rolls on the ground with laughter)  
  
Misty: That was just HILARIOUS Ash!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKACHU!  
  
Jessie: (Gets up and glares at James. She turned her head to   
do so so fast that her hair hit Ash straight in the head,   
knocking him dead.)  
  
Misty: Uh, don't worry, he'll be back in part 5.  
  
Brock: Hey, Cassidy, wanna   
  
Cassidy: Wanna what?  
  
Brock: Well, uh, I, um,  
  
Misty: You don't know???  
  
Brock: I guess I don't.  
  
Butch: Well that's that then.  
  
Cassidy: What's that?  
  
Butch: That's what.  
  
Cassidy: What's what?  
  
Butch: That's what.  
  
Cassidy: How's that?  
  
Butch: There's how.  
  
Cassidy: Where's there?  
  
Misty: STOP! You're making me all confused!   
  
James: They're just saying that while that is there, how this   
applies to that, why here is there depends on who is where and   
when they are.  
  
All: (Blink)  
  
Gary: YOU SEE! He would have NEVER thought up something like   
that if he was SOBER!  
  
Meowth: That's right!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5  
No Title  
  
James: (yawns)  
  
Gary: I hate late nights. Who's going home?  
  
Jessie: I would, but my car's in the shop. Anyone wanna drive me?  
  
James, Brock, Gary, and Butch: (Raise their hands)  
  
Jessie: OK then, c'mon James!  
  
Gary: Who would've guessed that?  
  
Brock: Hey Cassidy  
  
Butch: (Glares at Brock)  
  
Brock: (Backs away)  
  
Butch: (Winks)  
  
James: Hey everyone congratulate me! I've been sober for FOUR HOURS NOW!  
  
Gary: Oh celebration.  
  
James: Yeah! Let's go to a bar!  
  
Jessie: JUICE BAR.  
  
James: (Sweatdrops) Yeah, that's what I meant.  
  
Misty: I'll never get those two.  
  
Brock: Yeah.  
  
Gary: Hey, I have an apartment right next to James'. Have you heard what goes on in there when Jessie is visiting???  
  
Brock, Gary, and Misty: (Stare into space with a nasty image imprinted in their heads.)  
  
Ash: C'mon Misty, let's drive home!  
  
Misty: (shocked that Ash is alive once again.) I'm not even saying it anymore.  
  
Gary: You got a license?  
  
Brock: Duh.  
  
Gary: Great! Cuz my driver is out of town and I need to get home. If you drive me, I'll let you see what one of Jessie's visits is like!  
  
Brock: I'M THERE!  
  
Misty: Ash, I need a ride too. My license got revoked.  
  
Ash: Big surprise.  
  
Misty: WHAT?  
  
Ash: Nothing!!!  
  
On the Road:  
  
Ash and Misty: (are in the mangled wreckage of Misty's car)  
  
Misty: Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna follow you till you pay me back for my car!  
  
Ash: Misty, I'm DYING! AGAIN!  
  
Misty: I don't care who's dying! (starts yapping on about her car and her bike)  
  
At James and Gary's apartment building…  
  
(In James' apartment there are two people shouting something too sexually explicit to be included in this fanfic)  
  
(In Gary's apartment there are two people holding stethescopes to the wall.)  
  
Brock: Are they…  
  
Gary: Yup! Geez I wish I had X-ray vision so I could see in there!  
  
Brock: Yeah, me too.  
  
Gary: OH WELL! This is close enough. Will you go grab that tape recorder off the dresser?  
  
Brock: Why?  
  
Gary: You'll see. You'll see.  
  
AND SO THE SAGA CONTINUES.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 6  
Brock and Gary: (Sit in the corner with headphones on)  
  
Misty: What's so funny?  
  
Gary: Listen to this! (Hands Misty the headphones)  
  
Misty: (Turns green) Oh my God!  
  
Brock: You know who that is???  
  
Misty: Who?  
  
Jessie and James: (Walk in)  
  
Jessie: Uh, Misty, What's with the skin tone?  
  
Gary: You people are so disgusting!  
  
J&J: WHAT?  
  
Misty: We heard what you two do every weekend!  
(Turns on Tape Recorder)  
  
James: Oh... My... God...  
  
Gary: We got you now!  
  
J&J: (Start laughing histerically)  
  
Gary: What's so funny?  
  
James: YOU THOUGHT? HAHAHAHA!  
  
Jessie: That's from a video we watched yesterday!  
  
James: We rent movies every weekend!  
  
Brock: GARY! (runs over and clocks him with a paper fan)  
  
Gary: SORRY! SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!  
  
Ash: (Walks in)  
  
Misty: It continues.  
  
Ash: I think I'm going on strike! These FanFics  
used to be funny, now they're just plain ANNOYING!  
  
Misty: YEAH! And we don't even get PAID for it!  
  
James: You're right! (Tries to push that little wisp of hair   
out of his face. It pops back.) Jessie, can  
I use your hairspray?  
  
Jessie: Uh, yeah, sure, here.  
  
James: (Uses half the can of hairspray, but that hair just won't stay.)  
  
Ash: Anyway, help me make some signs, (His attention  
is temporarily diverted when James tries to tape his hair down) ...and slogans.  
  
Misty: Uh, like what? (She stares at James as   
he tries stapling his hair up. It falls down again.)  
  
James: GAAA! (Grabs a scissors and snips the little  
wisp off his face. A new one takes its place. James starts to cry)  
  
Jessie: (Sigh) Here, let me try. (Hey that rhymed! face, place, cry try, THAT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!   
Jessie brushes James' hair back, and it stays.)  
  
James: Thanks.  
  
Everyone: (Stares.)  
  
Jessie and James: WHAT?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 7  
ON STRIKE  
All: QUILL'S UNFAIR! QUILL'S UNFAIR!  
  
Quill, NekoNeko and Ash Rocket: (Drive up in a limousine)  
  
Ash Rocket: Alright, what's going on?  
  
Jessie: We demand pay for our services!  
  
Ash: Yeah! We do all the dirty work, and don't get paid a cent!  
  
James: I'm just mad about my hair is all.  
  
Ash Rocket: Why? I think it looks cute like that!  
  
Jessie: (Glares at Ash Rocket)  
  
Butch: We demand an explanation!  
  
Quill: OK, You don't get paid because we don't get paid.  
  
Ash Rocket: That would be copyright infringment!  
  
NekoNeko: And you wouldn't want us to get arrested, would you?  
  
James: Why would we care?  
  
Ash Rocket: James, it would count as some of your community service.  
  
James: Well, look, time for work.  
  
NekoNeko: Jessie, you would be helping people.  
  
Jessie: WOOHOO!  
  
Quill: Brock, you might meet someone.  
  
Brock: Oh, I was just joking about all that...  
  
Quill: Ash, Gary, If you don't I'll hit you   
with a paper fan.  
  
Ash and Gary: (Scream and run into each other. Gary is unharmed, Ash is stone dead.)  
  
NekoNeko: Misty, if you quit Ash will never pay you back  
for your car.  
  
Misty: Hey! You're right! (Starts yelling at Ash's lifeless carcass.)  
  
Brock: Hey, Quill, wanna  
  
Quill: NO. (Pulls out an earring and throws it  
on the ground in a cloud of smoke. Quill, Ash Rocket, and NekoNeko  
dissapear.)  
  
Misty: Forget about the car, Ash, they left their limo!  
  



End file.
